redscotgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Majin Buu (Dragonball Xenoverse)
"Everyone in Buutopia knows Runfu﻿" - Sean VanTull (commenter) Summary Majin Buu (Known at various times as Super Buu, Kid Buu and simply Buu) is an ancient malevolent entity, known synonymous throughout history with chaos and wanton destruction. Though older than the wizards Bibidi and Babadi, it was these magic users who summoned him - firstly in an attack at some point in the past, that wiped out most of the Kai hierarchy of Universe 7 (with the exception of the then-East Supreme Kai, Shin; the Kai of Time, Chronoa; and Elder Kai who was at that time imprisoned within the Z-Sword). He was summoned a second time by Babadi in Age 774, battling many members of Earth's fighters, and members of the Time Patrol. His character remains more or less the same in the RSG series as in the original show and game, however like every overweight character, he is occasionally dubbed in the Gizmo/Vic/whoever else you want to refer to it as voice. Appearences in Xenoverse Series Buu is battled by Tony Cold during a Time Patrol mission to Age 774. During this first encounter, Buu had already split into three versions of himself to take on Super Saiyan 3 Goku. Tony intervened while Iced took on the Time Breakers Towa and Mira who were aiding Buu againt Goku with dark energy. With Goku safely away, Tony was left alone with a rapidly multiplying and untiring Buu. In this moment he unveiled a power up from his regularly used 2nd form, known as "Super Tony 3" (or ridiculous form Tony). After a drawn out brawl with many Buu, Buu told Tony he was "fun" and asked him to stay and "play" with him more. Preferring not to die, Tony bailed. When he eventually transformed - as the evil half of his personality overtook his good half (that which was represented by the "Fat" Buu form) Super Buu escalated his attack on the people of Earth, killing all the civilians in a single planet wide strike, and then going after the remaining fighters. Tony intervened again to help Piccolo, Young Trunks, Goten and Gohan, right up until Buu blew up the Earth. Escaping the explosion, Tony was transported to the World of the Kais, where a final battle against the purest form of Buu (the form in which the previously overpowered Good half was separated and freed completely) too place, where he was eventually beaten by Goku's Spirit Bomb, with help from Tony. Purple Bastard form Buu was resurrected by the Demon God Demigra during the battle of West City. A weaker Super Buu was also spotted during this battle, being fought by Max Stone of the Clean-Up Squad. When the Time Breakers returned, Max Stone was sent to Age 774 to stop a misplaced Broly from interfering in the fight between Majin Buu and Vegeta. Most of the other events of the Majin Buu conflict continued as before, but with Max instead of Tony in this version of History. When Buu destroyed the Earth however, Max was caught in the blast. Though pure of heart and not destined for it under normal conditions, Max was sent to Hell to help Iced beat the villain Janemba in order to allow Vegeta to escape in time to help in the battle with Buu on the planet of the Kais. During the Universe 6 VS Universe 7 Martial Arts Tournament, a wild flock of Buus were spotted racing across the arena. What this meant remain a mystery. Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deities Category:Universe 7 Inhabitants